Трон 2.0
Tron 2.0 - это шутер от первого лица, разработанный компанией Monolith Productions. Является продолжением фильма Трон, выпущенного в 1982 году. Версия игры для ПК под управлением MS Windows выпущена 26 августа 2003 компанией Buena Vista Games. Версия для Mac - 21 апреля 2004 компанией MacPlay. Bruce Boxleitner reprises his role from the original movie as Alan Bradley. Cindy Morgan, who also starred in the original movie, voices a new character Ma3a, although Lora Bradley (now Alan's wife, deceased by the game's timeframe) is mentioned by name. Rebecca Romijn-Stamos provides the voice of Mercury. A new 'light cycle' design was contributed to the game by Syd Mead. The game explained the ''Tron'' arcade game, which appears in-game, and film as based on Kevin Flynn's experiences inside ENCOM in the original film. Plot The story is centered around Alan's son Jethro ("Jet") Bradley. Since the film's events, ENCOM has been taken over by a company called Future Control Industries (fCon). After talking with his father who is kidnapped while on the phone with Jet, Jet is digitized by Ma3a, Alan's AI computer system, to aid her in combating Thorne, an executive from fCon who was improperly digitized into the computer and is now a corruption spreading like a virus throughout the system. Jet is quickly, and mistakenly, identified as the source of the corruption, and is captured by Kernel, the systems security control program. After deciding that Jet, who claims to be a User, is corrupted, Kernel spares Jet on the recommendation of Mercury, another program tasked to help Ma3a, and Jet is sent to be used as a bot in the lightcycles game program. After winning several matches, Jet escapes the match with Mercury's help. After they find Ma3a, the server, corrupted beyond saving, is reformatted resulting in Mercury's demise. Jet escapes to the internet with Ma3a and an uncompiled copy of Tron Legacy, an update to the original Tron program written by Alan Bradley to protect Ma3a. After finding a compiling program on the Internet, Thorne appears to kill Ma3a, as the Tron code is compiled and attached to her program. During this, Jet receives a communication from Guest, the User who had assigned Mercury to help Jet. Accessing a video uplink, Jet realizes too late that Guest is his father Alan, locked in a storage closet by fCon higher ups Bazra, Popoff and Crowne, begging him not to compile the Legacy program. Legacy activates, revealing that its sole function is to kill any User in the digital world. Jet escapes, and fCon inadvertently saves him by capturing Ma3a in a search program. Having recovered the correction algorithms necessary to digitize a human, Alan is used as a guinea pig, and is sent to Thorne's corrupted server. Assisting the ICPs and Kernel, Jet reaches Thorne at the heart of the server and kills the Kernel before he can derez Thorne. Thorne, regaining a moment of lucidity, begs for forgiveness then tells Jet how to enter fCon's server. Alan and Jet break into fCon's virtual server, which the corporation is planning to use to distribute Datawraiths - digitized human hackers - across the worldwide information network to give it unparalleled power and influence. After Alan and Jet crash the server, the CEO of fCon (most likely Dillinger from the original Tron movie, though this is never confirmed) orders Bazra, Popoff, and Crowne into the system themselves to deal with Alan and Jet. However, Alan, wanting to verify the purity of the correction algorithms, removes them to inspect them as the three are being digitized, resulting in a monstrous amalgam of the three, which chases Jet into the digitizing beam. Jet diverts the three out of the beam and finally escapes the computer. Environment The game, just like the movie, is set "inside" a computer in the same sense as the original movie. It cheerfully uses and abuses computing conventions; players will find themselves in the flaming red environment of a firewall and the minimalistic white one of a PDA, battle viruses while fleeing a format, and wield a sniper rifle known as the LOL, additionally amplifying the damage with a skill called Megahurtz. Programs in the systems also bear various names - ordinary programs have ordinary first names such as Frank_381 or Brian.exe, ICP programs have names resemblant to system tools such as servwatch.exe or sssys.dll, viruses have garbled names such as HA-HA-HA-0X0->??? or 0XFFOOXXOR (one of them is called Durandal, while another is (Ra*mpa^ncy), two obvious references to Marathon), resource hogs are named after parodies of popular software such as reelplyr.exe, netscope.exe or ImageShop5.0.exe, major viruses have script names such as viral_launcher.pyc and viral_pickup.pl, and Datawraiths, being in essence digitized humans, feature email addresses such as AndyG@fcon.net or GeoffK@fcon.net. The leveling / experience point is represented as software versioning, and skills are subroutines Jet must earn. Depending on the environment he's in, however, he can only arm himself with a given amount that fits in the available memory. If attacked by viruses, subroutines can get fragmented or infected, and cannot be used before Jet defragments or disinfects them. If Jet encounters a program unknown to him, he can port it to his own system. Communication between programs is done via IO ports. Jet can also find and read email messages in certain systems, which partly reveal the game's back story, but also provide insight into the relationship between Alan and his son. Alan, while proud of Jet's programming talent, is increasingly distressed by his son's attitude, which causes Jet to endanger his studies and strain their relationship. For example, one message is sent to Alan by the local police chief, notifying him that he left his wallet at the police station while signing release forms for Jet following the younger man's detention for hacking the university server. Ports In addition to the Mac, the game was also ported to the Xbox with significant changes to the single and, especially, the multiplayer modes. The Xbox version is entitled Tron 2.0 Killer App. Changes to the single player mode include optional jumping sequences, and overall console-tailored controls. The real changes were made to the multiplayer modes. Added is up to sixteen player multiplayer disc arena, light cycles, or overRide modes for system link or Xbox Live. The new overRide mode allows for first person mayhem with the ability to ride light cycles at any time. There is also a version of Tron 2.0 Killer App for the Game Boy Advance that has different story and gameplay from its Xbox counterpart. A version of the game was planned for the Gizmondo, but was canceled during development. Gameplay The single-player campaign takes place entirely inside the computer world (though some cutscenes are shown around the ENCOM research laboratory). The goal of each level is generally to complete tasks and find keys ("permission bits") which allow access to the next level. Some conventions which don't make much sense in other first-person shooters, such as the ability to carry a half-dozen weapons or to heal instantly with a medkit, are much more appropriate to this setting. The design of the game's levels is linear; there are no choices about how to proceed or about what to say during the interactions with other characters. The levels are abstract as the ambiance seen in the movie, not to say surreal: they feature energy bridges and gates, neon-glowing contours, vibrant colors, floating boxes and tiles, teleports and deep chasms. However, some conventional physics apply: Jet will be harmed if he falls from a height (or killed if the height is great enough). He can also be crushed by certain moving objects in the digital world. Jet starts out with the same disc weapon seen in the movie. In time, he obtains other weapons similar to a shotgun, a submachine gun, a sniper rifle and grenades, reworked to fit the computer world reality. Ammunition for these new weapons is energy, which Jet can collect at various points during the game (an exception is the disc, which uses no energy in its basic form). The in-game names for these weapons are, respectively, disk, rod, mesh, ball. The other weapons are upgrades of these basic weapons (called "primitives"). Jet's abilities are customizable, as his in-computer program earns "build counter" upgrades - when earning a level, Jet 1.0 becomes Jet 1.1, and so on. He acquires new abilities, and also the aforementioned weapons, in the form of "subroutines" held in "archive bins" scattered around the levels, and he has a limited number of memory slots in which to "install" these subroutines onto his person. Subroutines start out as alpha-grade software, but can be upgraded to beta and gold statuses, which both take up less space in memory and become more effective. As he moves through the levels, Jet must engage many lower-tier enemies. Although none are particularly powerful, they usually show up in gangs, making them more of a threat. Among the regular levels, there are some with boss enemies. Interspersed with the first-person-shooter levels are several light cycle races. As seen in the movie, these races are actually arena duels in which each light cycle attempts to destroy its opponents by driving them into its jetwall. The arenas contain 'improvements' (such as speed zones that affect the cycles' speed), more complex layouts with walls and other artifacts (instead of the "empty box" as seen in the movie), and power-ups that can be collected during races. In addition to Tron's regular light cycle, Jet can also gain access to the super light cycle that sports a more modern design and offers more speed. Tron 2.0 initially required the player to win the light cycle races in order to advance the campaign. Consumer feedback revealed that many felt the computer-controlled light cyclers were impossibly precise in their controls (turning at speeds a human could not, or boxing themselves in,for example), forcing players to wait for the enemy light cycles to destroy themselves. As a result, the vendor released a patch eliminating this rule. The additional light cycle mode contains no campaign; instead, the player is presented with a choice of several light cycle arenas. Multiplayer Tron 2.0 offers some multiplayer scenarios, both in campaign mode and in light cycle mode. Internet and LAN play are available, although the vendor does not recommend that the light cycle mode be used over the Internet due to its generally high lag. Reception The PC version of the game received "generally favorable reviews" from Metacritic with an average score of 84% based on 39 critic reviews. Despite the good reviews, the game underperformed in sales and BVG eventually dropped support for the game two years after the game was released. Despite the lack of support from BVG, additional levels and multiplayer maps have been developed by fans of the game; including an expansion game and modification. Events since release On the games release BVG had been very slow at release patches and modding tools. And when patches were released, they were plagued with bugs that worsened the already evident bugs in the retail copy. With a lack of support and faulty patches the large group of players that had been accumulated by the demos soon dwindled. The support that was given was either wrong or lacking in detail. Updates like a deathmatch mode for multiplayer was wrongly said to only be compatible with Microsoft XP. Later on at about november 2004, the killer app game for Xbox was announced, and by then fans of the PC game felt abandoned. In January 2005, the Tron Community Developer Group (or TCDG), consisting of major players and supporters of the game, tried to contact BVG about the situation. They were left waiting for a reply for 4 months, at the end of which they were told that 'circumstances have changed', and that BVG will/could not help. And, as of July 2005, they have removed the previous tron 2.0 website and replaced it with a page that gives to advice about any patches, editing tools, or any evidence that a tron 2.0 community exists. Community The Tron 2.0 community has remained defiant in keeping the game alive, even with no official support. They have made do with the editing tools provided and produced many excellent maps for all 3 multiplayer modes. Patches have been updated to allow the game to have more than 8 map pack installed on and stay stable. Tools have been made to check servers outside of the game, tools to install/uninstall map packs from the game. Tutorials to allow people to pick up map creating quickly have been published. Unofficial FAQs, current game news blogs, (more predominantly) forums and download sites have all been created. Slave Labor Graphics produced a Tron 2.0 comic book sequel mini series called Tron: The Ghost in the Machine.